Ola de calor
by sonrais777
Summary: No importando si una ola de calor en Paris los akumas atacan, no importando la hora del día y no importando mucho menos qué esté haciendo un héroe. Pero a veces el calor es algo bueno para liberar ciertas cosas.


**Hola a todos! Un one-shot de esta parejita que adoro tanto, me inspiré después de ver una imagen que hizo Tsubasa23 acerca de Félix, chica, te debo esta historia, que tiene cierta zukulencia X3, ya leyeron, tiene un poco de zukulencia y bueno, sin más que decir aparte de que espero que Astruc nos dé un pequeño cameo de estos personajes… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Ola de calor.

Capítulo único.

 _La luna llena iluminaba Paris con todo su resplandor y en una habitación dos amantes no dejaban de besarse, sus cuerpos estaban enredados entre las sabanas carmín de la cama, ella gemía entre sus labios enredando sus dedos en su suave y dorado cabello rubio sintiendo como poco a poco iba dejando sus labios para besar su cuello sacándole pequeños suspiros que lo estremecieron. Al separarse Chat Noir observó a la dueña de todo su ser, su cabello oscuro estaba suelto y regado como un abanico por toda la almohada, ella cubrió sus ojos con su brazo para no verle intentando calmarse ante las miles de sensaciones que provocaba su minino. Chat pasó sus manos por sus hombros, la sabana parecía cubrir lugares estratégicos que pronto descubriría, bajando a sus senos que aunque pequeños eran suaves y antojables, bajó rozando sus uñas hasta su descubierto vientre mandándole un escalofrió que la hizo estremecer. Agarró sus bien formadas piernas y las separó más para ponerse entre ella listo para entrar._

 _-Voy a entrar, no aguanto más...- la vio tensarse al momento que se adentró un poco en su cálido y apretado interior y la vio morder el labio inferior.- ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió._

 _-Sí, estoy bien…_

 _-Si quieres que me detenga…_

 _-Si lo haces no saldrás vivo de aquí.- Chat sonrió y le dio un pequeño y corto beso en los labios y después tomó su brazo y lo retiró de su rostro para poder verla a los ojos._

 _-Mírame cuando te haga mía. Eres mía, solo mía Bridgette.- dijo mirando aquellos hermosos ojos azules._

 _-Te amo Chat..._

 _-Y yo a ti princesa...- la abrazó y la beso con ternura y pasión, un leve ronroneo salió de su pecho antes de adentrarse a ella de una estocada y ser envuelto por esa increíble sensación..._

Félix despertó sudando y respirando con cierta dificultad, tragó duro sintiendo la garganta seca y miró su reloj, lanzó un bufido frustrado, no eran ni las siete de la mañana y el sol todavía no se dignaba en aparecer aun pero el cielo ya no se veía tan oscuro. Decidió darse una ducha helada, pero no solo por el calor que sentía sino por la dolorosa elevación de sus pantalones. Paris enfrentaba una horrible ola de calor y todos sufrían de ella, incluso su padre que siempre se había distinguido por vestir formalmente había terminado por quitarse el saco y la corbata remangando las mangas de su camisa fina para poder trabajar en casa. Hasta Félix había dejado su formal apariencia para vestir camisas de manga corta para no sufrir como todos. Estaba pegajoso y mojado, odiaba esa sensación pero odiaba más que cierta fastidiosa chica de su clase se colara nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Y es que después de que le salvo de Gamer, el sentía que la chica necesitaba que la protegieran más, ya que se había metido en situaciones de akumas como con RogerCop, después con Kung Food, Illustrator, Horrificator y recientemente Gamer. Esa chica era un imán de problemas, y sin darse cuenta esa molesta chica había comenzado a meterse a la fuerza en él. Suspiró, era horrible su situación y lo peor es que parecía haber una competencia ya que últimamente Ladybug se mostraba más receptiva a él. Bufó al ver su problema alzándose sin vergüenza y gruñó a lo bajo.

-Traidor...- no podía creer que tuviese tan mala suerte.

Bridgette pasaba por una situación parecida, se estaba dando un baño de agua helada para no solo quitarse el sudor sino también para calmar sus ansias por cierto gato. Y es que Chat Noir había terminado por colarse en su corazón haciendo una guerra dentro suya entre él y Félix. Amaba a Félix, pero también adoraba a Chat Noir, y muestra de eso era que como Ladybug ya ni era tan cortante en sus incesantes declaraciones aunque aún tenía deseos de golpearlo por algunos malos chistes. Suspiró, debía elegir, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo aunque su subconsciente parecía haber elegido a Chat Noir ante sus sueños eróticos, ¿es que no pudo su subconsciente haber esperado hasta que pasara esa ola de calor? Tenía la peor de las suertes. Al salir del baño lo hizo con una toalla que apenas cubría por un par de centímetros por debajo de su trasero y otra toalla alrededor de su cabeza como un turbante. Pero apenas salió Tikki casi parecía que chocaría con ella.

-¡Bridgette un akuma!

-Oh no, al menos deja que me cam...

-¡No hay tiempo la ciudad te necesita!- Bridgette suspiró frustrada.

-Ya que ¡Tikki Transfórmame!- en poco salió de su casa, no tendría nada de qué preocuparse si acababa con el akuma y regresaba antes de que terminase su tiempo. Sería sencillo, pan comido para Ladybug.

No fue pan comido. Su transformación estaba a dos minutos, corrección, un minuto de desaparecer y debía encontrar un lugar para destransformárse.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- apenas su poder reparó los daños Chat Noir extendió su puño.

-¡Bien Hecho!- pero Ladybug no chocó su puño sino que usó su yoyo para impulsarse hacia el edificio más cercano.- ¿My lady?- el gato curioso la siguió de inmediato y al subir se llevó una sorpresa al verla en el otro lado del edificio, de espaldas a él, justo en el borde y... ¡¿perdiendo su transformación antes de saltar?!- ella gritó a punto de caer hasta que un fuerte brazo la sostiene y la empuja hacia un fuerte pecho provocando que la toalla de su cabeza cayera a sus ojos.- ¿L-Ladybug?

-C-Chat...- Chat Noir no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de cómo estaba su lady, sus manos temblaron un poco, en cambio Bridgette estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

-M-My lady, ¿por qué estás... así?

-Bu-Bueno, es que cuando atacó el akuma yo acababa de salir de ducharme.- Chat tragó duro.

-¿Y no tenías algún albornoz en mano?

-Se me olvidó al entrar y salí con prisa.- el felino tenía la cara tan roja como el cabello de su compañero de escuela, estaba a poco de un colapso nervioso, y pensar que de no haber sido por unos minutos de diferencia, le pudo pasar lo mismo. Iba a decirle algo para animarla y adular su belleza hasta que una pequeña tosecita hace que mire hacia arriba y ve a lo que era la kwami de Ladybug.

-Siento interrumpir pero necesito recargarme y creo que no es correcto que ella este aquí en ese estado.

-¡Cierto!- respondió Chat.- Debo llevarte a otro lugar, no te preocupes, conozco el lugar purrfecto.- intentó ver su rostro pero la toalla le cubría los ojos y bajó los hombros resignado, resignación que desapareció cuando la cargó en brazos provocando el grito de su compañera.- ¡Adelante!

-¡CHAT!

-Sujétate my lady.

Aquel corto viaje fue el mejor de su vida, pudo sentir cada curva de su cuerpo, ver su piel por donde la estorbosa toalla le dejaba y oler un delicioso y embriagante aroma a vainilla y lavanda, aterrizó en el interior de su habitación y bajó a la chica que estaba roja hasta las orejas.

-Eres un gato aprovechado.- Chat aguantó la risa.

-Tranquila, aquí estaremos bien.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¡En mi base secreta de operaciones!

-Ya, ¿en serio?

-Pues... algo así. Es un lugar donde el dueño me deja quedarme, es un buen amigo mío.

-Oh ya veo.- ella quiso ver la habitación pero temía que si se quitaba la toalla de los ojos este la reconocería.- Que asco, estoy sudada de nuevo. Chat, ¿te importa si me baño?- Chat tuvo ganas de gritar pero se contuvo, no deseaba asustarla.

-N-No me molesta. Ven te guio.- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona que estaba seguro que si su lady la veía le golpearía con fuerza.

-Si necesitas algo solo grita.

-Gracias Chat.- Bridgette escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se quitó la toalla de la cabeza. Más al ver el elegante baño que era dos veces más grande que el suyo sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Dónde estoy?

Afuera Chat miraba la puerta del baño importándole poco si su transformación terminaba o no. No tenía ni idea de donde se había metido la kwami roja de mancha de trébol pero ahora su prioridad estaba tras la puerta de su baño. Tragó duro y entonces escuchó el sonido de la ducha y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Ladybug está en mi ducha, Ladybug está en mi ducha, Ladybug está en mi ducha.- el felino tenía una boba sonrisa y temblaba porque estaba poniendo todo su empeño para no abrir la puerta y darse también una ducha con ella, ya se imaginaba la escena, ella de espaldas, el entrando sin que se diera cuenta y al voltearla vería esos ojos azules que... eran de Bridgette. Se congeló, su cerebro volvía a hacerle una mala jugada, se revolvió el cabello desesperado por pensar en Bridgette al mismo tiempo que en su lady que las escenas del sueño que había tenido se repitieron en su mente. El anillo dio por finalizada su transformación, estaban tan liado en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado las alarmas, Plagg apareció y Félix quedó solo con un boxer negro puesto, vale, no estaba en mejor posición que Ladybug pero al menos no estaba con una toalla como ella.

-¿No vas a echar un vistazo chico?

-No digas tonterías, soy un caballero así que ve rápido y come porque saldrá en cualquier momento.- Plagg sonrió ampliamente.

-Dirás lo que quieras pero OBVIO te mueres de ganas.

-Plagg.- Félix le fulminó con la mirada y el pequeño kwami se ríe.

-Está bien ya voy, pero te recomiendo que arregles el problema que tienes antes de que ella salga. Si me necesitas estaré en el refrigerador con cierta mariquita.- Plagg se fue a la cocina y Félix quedo confundido por sus palabras hasta que nota lo animado que estaba allí abajo. Se puso una almohada entre las piernas.

-Maldita sea.- intento pensar en otra cosa, repasar las lecciones de chino, pensar en algún discurso de su padre, trabajo... todo volvía en calma. Suspiró aliviado, alivio que le duró cinco segundos cuando escuchó la ducha cerrarse.- Maldición...

-¡Tikki! ¡Tikki! ¿Dónde estás?- llamó Bridgette desde el baño de nuevo envuelta en su toalla y secando su largo cabello con la otra.

-A-Al parecer aun no llega my lady.- ella suspira.

-Debe seguro debe seguir comiendo sus galletas, de haber traído mi bolso ya nos hubiésemos ido.

-Tu kwami come galletas, que lindo. El mío gusta del camembert y debo decirte que es asqueroso.

-No lo veo tan malo.

-Créeme, lo es. Hueles a medias sudadas todo el día.

-Tu no hueles a eso Chat, el olor de tu colonia me gusta.- Félix se sorprendió por sus palabras mientras Bridgette se tensó cuando dijo aquello.

-¿Te gusta como huelo my lady?- escuchó el tono juguetón del felino y ella rodó los ojos un poco sonrojada.

-Es inevitable, te me pegas mucho en batalla.- Félix sonrió.- Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Acaso estamos en un hotel de lujo?

-No, como te dije es mi base secreta. Mi amigo me deja quedarme aquí.

-¿Tu amigo? Vaya...

-Tu igual le conoces my lady. Le hemos salvado de locas akumatizadas muchas veces, la mayoría fanáticas.

-¿Ah sí? Aparte de "la dulce hija del alcalde" una persona que hemos salvado muchas veces...- escuchó una risa de parte de Chat.- La única persona que conozco que cubre esos requisitos seria Félix Agres...- se hizo un silencio repentino que preocupó a Félix.

-¿My lady?- la puerta se abrió de golpe y casi le da un infarto hasta que vio que ella de nuevo tenía la toalla cubriendo sus ojos.

-Debo salir de aquí. ¡Tikki!- comenzó a llamar a su kwami caminando a ciegas.

-My lady ¿qué le ocurre?

-Tengo que salir de aquí Chat. N-No lo entenderías.- Félix estaba confundido, ¿por qué quería salir de allí? ¿Acaso le odiaba? Maldita suerte la suya, ¿era posible tanta desgracia?

-My lady... ¡cuidado!- gritó pero fue tarde, ella tropezó con su sofá y cayó sobre él.- My lady, ¿se encuentra bien?- se acercó y lo que vio lo dejó estático en su sitio.

-Estoy bien chaton. No me golpee duro...- al voltear ella se congela igual, frente a ella estaba Félix casi desnudo mirándola fijamente y se dio cuenta que la toalla se había caído dejando su húmedo cabello suelto. Le pareció que estaba en una posición de por más indecorosa al estar con las piernas semi dobladas en el largo sofá de cuero negro, casi dándole la espalda que era cubierta por su cabello húmedo y mientras que con una mano se apoyaba en el mueble con la otra se sujetaba la toalla.- F-Félix...- susurró y buscó con la mirada a Chat Noir pero solo estaban Félix y ella, su mente comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad impresionante hasta que al fin pudo articular palabra al darse cuenta de la verdad.- ¡¿FÉLIX?! N-N-No puede ser, esto es increíble, no lo puedo creer entonces t-todo este tiempo tú eras Chat Noir y-y-y me he estado rompiendo la cabeza todo este tiempo sobre a-ambos y todavía...- mientras seguía en su atropellado discurso Félix no decía nada, estaba tan impactado que no sabía qué decir pero su cerebro después de hacerle ver todas las coincidencias, y las señales obvias llegó a una conclusión.

 _"Bridgette y Ladybug son la misma persona, tu lady, la valiente chica de motas que adoras y tu princess, la loca chica que se ha colado con su ternura a tu corazón son la misma... ¿a qué esperaba entonces? "_

-Gracias...- susurró agradeciendo a cualquier forma del universo que se apiado de él y su mala suerte por la maldición, se puso sobre su princesa apoyándose del respaldo haciéndola callar abruptamente.

-¿F-F-Félix...?

-Bon appetite, princess.- y la toalla y el boxer fueron lanzados aun ante los chillidos de Bridgette que en poco se transformaron en suaves gemidos.

Natalie miró la hora, era extraño que Félix no bajase a desayunar aunque por ser sábado era normal que quisiera dormir más, pero era raro no verlo antes de las diez en la mesa. Subió quejándose por el calor que hacía rogando porque ya vinieran a arreglar el aire acondicionado. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando escucha algo que la paralizó.

-Oh Félix... más chaton, más...

-Ah, Bridgette maldición... estas tan apretada...- Natalie pegó su oído a la puerta escuchando los gemidos y jadeos combinados con la cama siendo azotada contra la pared. Abrió la puerta lentamente y apenas se asomó cerró sintiéndose más roja y caliente a como estaba hace un segundo. Casi gritaba pero se abstuvo y regresó por sus pasos, debía llamar al maldito técnico pero ya, y exigiría que mandaran a ese guapo y alto moreno de ojos castaños para arreglar otro tipo de calentura.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerme y espero poder haberme ganado algún review. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, solo pizzas o imágenes de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir, y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
